Deucalion Uchiha
9f05689fb6123a91cd1da7d44199387a--vincent-valentine-kingdom-hearts.jpg e03bc724b64933c08688a2ebf0a6d765.jpg Dirge-Fan-Art-final-fantasy-dirge-of-cerberus-35736012-2000-1452.jpg (Please provide a brief overview of your character here.) Background Information Deucalion came from a very poor family that was forced to work in a coal mine just to get enough money to get by. His parents;Uchiha Kane and Mona, were loving parents to him and his older sister Deucalia they did their best to teach them under candle light how to read and write since they could not afford to send him to school. One day, when Deucalion was eight year and his sister was eleven at the time their father, suddenly collapsed on the dirt road as if he could not breathe at all. While his father gasped for air, Deucalion and his sister was reasonably frightened since he did not understand what was happening with their father and started to cry. As his father took his last breath they both knew right then and there that they would never see their father alive again. The minutes turned into hours as the sun journeyed across the sky as the sunlight began to recede behind the horizon. An old man with a grey monk's robe and a broad rice hat with a cart came trudging up the said road where Rain was by his father's body unconscious from all the crying. The old man knelt down and touched the little boy and startled he sprung up and punched the old man in his arm. Realizing the little boy had an anger that needed to be trained, the old man thought it would be best to take care of the young child. He carried both Rain father's body and the childern back home. To the boy's horror, the mother had just vanished. No explanation not a note; nothing. Rain was now alone in this world. The old man then proceeded to bury the boy's father under a nearby tree and did the needed rituals and told the little boy “Karenomeha anzen'na basho ni aru” Overcome with grief and sadness, the young children readily agreed to go with him since thye did not want to be alone in this world; not now and not ever. The old man, which was in truth the Master of the of the Silent Fist dojo vowed to teach the them both the true will of karate. He was taught that as long as there crime people will die because of it and it was his job to remove certain threats from the world by his own will of sword. Personality & Behavior Conceited, Fierce Sexual Deviant Persistent Meticulous Exuberant Vulgar After Ark 3 Deucalion has become mroe laid-back and has kept his flirtatious attitude, He is a choleric character, prone to mood swings, and has been seen to both cry and become very happy multiple times seen with sessions with his sister and Kideme. Deucalion is a somewhat arrogant and cocky person. He shares his sisters habit of casually mouthing off to even the most powerful of his enemies, making taunts and sarcastic jokes on the battlefield. (Shown in his fight with Hayato, Wam's RPC, Shien, and many others) Appearance Deucalion is very tall and muscular young man with Peach colored eyes, his hair is blonde slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some falls down in a small tuft on his forehead. He has a distinct scar on his right eye, He wears a high-collared, light-colored kimono held closed by a dark sash. Around the collar of the kimono was adorned with magatama under which he wore a black full-bodied suit. Upon his back is the Uchiha crest that is fairly large showing his pride of his clan. He usually carries a prayer bead as he is usually seen with it in his hand or around his neck as he prays to the Gods for guidance and the ability and willpower to go on. After the 5 months 5d04a7facb02c92739eb0c7f0354b823.jpg Deucalion is still a slim, yet muscular, toned young man of average height with spiky black hair , which is kept in strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal cowlick (or tuft) of hair partially hanging over his forehead. He has slanted, slit pupiled, Peach colored eyes; above the right one is a thin, diagonal scar. Abilities Deucalion has a Exceptional memory, Being able to remember things no matter how long ago or far back it’s been. Artist and writer Chakra Nullifier HandCuffs Flashlight Sharingan: Three Tomoe Genjutsu-_Sharingan.gif The sharingan can now distinguish chakra via its composition and source, while also being able to detect irregularities from something such as genjutsu. '' ''At this level, the sharingan can now understand more advanced taijutsu and similar things, and even able to read more minute things such as lip or pencil movements. '' ''Genjutsu: Sharingan is able to use some effective genjutsu without the need of a labeled genjutsu itself, this can include generic abilities such as: Temporary paralysis, remove weak genjutsu; etc. The user is able to copy almost any jutsu they see, memorising ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu with near-perfect accuracy. They can then either perform that jutsu or modify it to suit their needs, as when Sasuke Uchiha bases his Lion Combo on Rock Lee's Front Lotus. Again, Sharingan users need the prerequisite abilities before they can mimic a jutsu they have seen, and for that reason they cannot, for example, reproduce kekkei genkai abilities they do not have or nature transformations they haven't learned to perform. Deuclaion's Journal This book was used by Deucalion father and his father’s father, that contains any and all information about their life and things that they experienced. Deucalion uses this now to keep the tradition going. 37-17-sai-book.gif Wow I really don’t know how to start this thing, Dear Journal doesn’t really appeal to my liking but here I go. Nine weeks in and it seems we’ve finally found land the nice shade and warm waters is really something to get use to, In fact come to think about it I don’t think I’ve ever been on a beach before. But man anything is better than being on that poop deck you call a boat makes me feel like I’m captain Jack or Hook, all we're missing is the sappy music and Rum to pass around. Also Dad it seems I’ve found some acquaintances for my liking none of them are on that friendship level but there is one girl who got the fresh Yams. I know what you're thinking Dad is all I think about is raw sex? Well it is, I’m your son after all don’t worry I’ve been wrapping up barely but wrapping up it’s the effort that counts? OH! Almost forgot we fought this big sea creature you would be proud on how I handled it Pa, I didn’t shit or pee my pant’s brave huh? Man it’s like everytime I write in this thing it makes me miss you even more.. I love you Dad, I’ll make sure to keep in touch until next time...Period. ~Father's writing~ ~ It had been a meeting between Clans, all Uchiha Mona and myself included was taken into the Shintō Shrine of Southern Joy. Everyone seemed to be calm around the main hall, I sat beneath the seventh tatami mat from the far right, as we all planned within the secret meeting place of the Uchiha clan. In front of me was a stone monument which only the Heir could read or from what I’m I told. The monument contains the clan's secrets which only can be read with the Uchiha’s advanced dōjutsu. But I wasn’t focus on some dumb monument my wife Mona was 3 weeks pregnant with our first child, I’ve had enough of these wars we plan to leave it all behind when Deucalia is born.. ~Kane Uchiha ~ Deucalion's Entry 2 A lot has happened with my life this year. I am totally clueless. You might think that this is absurd, but I bet my existence to be meaningful when it comes to living the amazing time that a man could ever have in this world. I’m tired and lonely. Even though I got everything I wanted, I’m still looking forward to have a serene yet extraordinary life. I found myself working then going home to sleep, waking up then going to work again. I can’t find the significance of everything that’s happening. In simple words, I don’t know what my purpose is anymore. However, I’m still and always will remain faithful and optimistic. But I know that one day something is going to come right in front of me that would remind me how special I am. I’m just waiting for it to come. ~Deucalion's Entry 3 As always I never know how to start but I always seem to know how to end, the pain in my chest returned. Doctor Obelisk saying it’s just a normal chest pain but I feel it’s something far worse, These meds aren’t doing it for me anymore I feel weak just like father did. Deucalia is getting worried and damn it I can’t blame her I’m worried what if..What if it what I think it is; I mean Dad died from it. No stop it Deucalion..You have to stay positive nothing going to happen you're a fine. I have so much to live for, joined the force I’ve help so many people why is this happening to me? Where is my saving grace.….. For the first time in my life I’m scared and I don’t know what to do…~Deucalion Databook Library Spars/battles Shien & Deucalion~ Whose first? Show me what you got! Home Invasion Warning Period Kideme and Uchiha Casual Welcoming Party Damaged Goods Jail birds singing like a canary A new Playground(KIdeme and Deucalion) : Breaking it Gently Storyline Hatake and Uchiha Lock up Team 3 Drunken Festivities and Murder The Greatest Detective Saga(2 Jutsu Sessions Rewarded) The Greatest Detective Saga ll(Dead Soul) The Great Detective Saga III Dolls and Tea Missions The Armada Saga The Weird Adventers of Squad 3 Aruging & Training(Squad 3) New addition to Squad three Odd Tendencies~Ark 3 Training Uchiha & Hyuga Hyuga & Uchiha(Last session for 2nd tomoe) Testing the Waters Testing the Waters#2 Testing the Waters#3 * *: Road to Recovery Dm's Taiki Deer realm( Session Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave) Moeru Death(2nd for Shock wave) Sadon Dm Erebus DM Erebus DM Engulfed in Darkness( Two Sessions for Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique) Squad Three Dm ( Dustless Bewildering) Erebus DM Obelisk DM(Water beast) Awkward Girl talk( Tornado of Water) Approved By: Ramen~San (This is where an appropriate mod or admin provides their signature once your profile is finished.)